


Power

by Kassebaum



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Power Dynamics, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassebaum/pseuds/Kassebaum
Summary: Lena Luthor had always enjoyed power and the perks that came along with it; she actively sought it out and craved it, which was not surprising she mused, given who her adoptive family was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got an AO3 accout! This is my first foray into the Supergirl fandom, let me know what you think :)

Lena Luthor had always enjoyed power and the perks that came along with it; she actively sought it out and craved it, which was not surprising she mused, given who her adoptive family was. 

Carrying the Luthor name, Lena had learned from a young age, held an extraordinary amount of power. She learnt to wield it to her advantage, manipulating circumstances in her favour. 

To her family, power was a weapon, a show of strength, to force people to bend to their will in fear. Lena saw it as something much more nuanced- it was a seduction, a dance between two parties to see who would back down first. Lena never backed down. That being said, Lena had to say that watching an idiotic elitist male member of the board of L. Corp cower in fear of the Luthor name was incredibly satisfying to watch. 

Power was the game she had played for a long time and it had brought her to her current situation, a certain blonde reporter on her knees, her head buried between Lena's thighs. 

Lena knew the first time she met Kara that the woman was in awe of the power that oozed from her. She had grinned at the shudder she had seen run down Kara's spine. Yet there had been something about Kara that Lena had been unable to put her finger on. Underneath the glasses and the shy demeanour, Lena sensed power, she was undeniably attracted to her in that instant. 

When Lena met Supergirl, she knew exactly what kind of power she had sensed. It was cute that Kara thought that a pair of glasses and tying her hair up would fool the Luthor, Lena remained quiet, knowing her new knowledge granted her power over the Kryptonian. 

That night, Lena had cried out the reporters name while her own fingers were buried deep inside herself. The thought of the Kryptonian underneath her, powerless, at her mercy was the ultimate aphrodisiac for Lena, driving her over the edge.

The dance began the two women, Lena attempting to make Kara admit she was Supergirl, while Kara stuck to her innocent reporter act, which only succeeded in making Lena wanting the blonde even more. 

Lena doubled her efforts, shamelessly flirting with Kara whenever the opportunity arose and had devised the perfect plan to make Supergirl yield to her- she organised a charity fundraiser, inviting 'both' women, sure that Kara would be forced to end the ridiculous charade. 

It did not end the way Lena had anticipated. 

Lena was brought back into the present when Kara entered her with two fingers. Her head rolled back against her office chair and she tangled her fingers into the beautiful blonde hair, pulling Kara closer to her centre. Her hips bucked, meeting Kara’s fingers thrust for trust, she could feel herself getting closer, a moan escaped her lips and Lena was grateful for the unexpected turn the day had taken.

 

Earlier that afternoon

Lena was sitting at her desk, she was supposed to be looking over the profits for the previous quarter, but was finding it difficult to concentrate. Her mind was filled with images of Kara as it often was these days. She had been rather enjoying the dance of seduction that was taking place between them. The knowledge of Supergirl’s true identity made her tingle, she wondered how long it would be before Kara broke and admitted the truth. She was brought out of her thoughts by a blonde woman bursting through the door in a whirlwind.

Kara came to a stop in front of Lena, looking flustered, ‘I know what you’ve been doing!’ she said in an accusatory manner.

‘Hello to you too, Kara’ Lena smirked out. She paused and raised an eyebrow in amusement, ‘and what exactly is it I have been doing?’ Lena stood up from behind her desk and stalked towards Kara, she could feel that the power game was about the end and she tingled in anticipation of the Kryptonian submitting to her.

Kara’s breath caught in her throat as the CEO came towards her, momentarily unable to speak. Lena looked like a panther circling her prey. She finally found her voice again ‘you’ve been flirting with me!’ she managed to blurt out. ‘I can’t think of anything else other than how much I want to…do this…’ Kara pulled Lena closer to her and kissed her.

Lena was surprised by Kara’s boldness and this new development. It wasn’t what she thought Kara’s confession would be, but she was still pleased. Lena responded to the kiss, taking control, her tongue seeking entrance into the blonde’s mouth, she pulled Kara so she was flush against her. Kara was only too happy to oblige and melted into Lena. Kara pushed Lena backwards whilst continuing to kiss her until Lena felt the back of her legs hit her desk.

Lena pulled away from the kiss and moved back to sit behind her desk, in a power move to regain control. ‘Miss Danvers, are you sure that it all you came here to accuse me of?’ Lena purred; she could almost taste her victory.

Kara looked confused at the loss of contact for a moment, ‘I…’ was all she could stutter out. She was painfully aroused from the mind melting kiss she had just shared with Lena and felt that there was no coherent thought left in her head.

Lena chuckled, taking pity on the girl of steel in front of her. ‘Kara, come here…’ she said seductively, pushing her chair away from her desk.

Kara obediently followed the instruction, and came to a stop, sandwiched between Lena and her desk. Lena leaned forwards, ‘are you sure there is nothing else you wish to tell me?’ she murmured into Kara’s ear.

Kara fiddled with her glasses and shook her head. Kara was fully aware of the power game Lena had instigated; only she thought it was only a dance of seduction between the two of them. She had been aware that Lena has desired her since the day they met and had enjoyed the game of cat and mouse between them. It hadn’t occurred to her that Lena knew she was Supergirl, she considered her disguise to be fool proof.

All Kara knew in that moment was that she was overwhelmed with her desire and want for the woman in front of her. The confidence and power that dripped off of Lena was only heightening her arousal, she knew in that instant that all she wanted to do was please Lena. 

Kara dropped to her knees and pushed up Lena’s dress, she heard Lena’s heart rate quicken and smiled at the effect she was having on the raven haired woman.

The sight of Supergirl on her knees caused Lena to moan. Only in her dreams had she ever held this much power, it was intoxicating.

Kara pulled down the green lace panties Lena was wearing and parted the milky white thighs in front of her. She breathed in the smell of Lena’s arousal and felt as though she could get drunk on that smell. She leaned in and slowly licked a line up Lena’s slit and captured her clit between her teeth. Instantly, Kara heard Lena moan above her. She flicked Lena’s clit with her tongue, feeling herself getting wetter at the sounds Lena was making. 

Kara entered Lena with two fingers and felt Lena’s weight shift as her head rolled back against the office chair Lena was sitting in. Kara felt a tug at the base of her neck as Lena tangled her fingers into Kara’s hair, pulling Kara closer to her centre. Lena’s hips bucked, meeting Kara’s fingers thrust for trust, Kara could feel her getting closer and increased the speed of her thrusting.

‘Fuck’ Lena moaned. Upon hearing the expletive leave Lena’s lips, Kara hummed in appreciation, her own lips wrapped around Lena’s clit, which caused the hum to reverberate through Lena.

Lena arched her back as she came, crying out Kara’s name. Lena continued to twitch as the aftershocks took over her body.

Kara straightened up and sat on Lena’s desk with a big grin on her face.

‘The sight of Lena Luthor coming undone is one to behold’ she giggled.

The giggle turned into a moan as Lena pounced. Kara found herself turned around and bent over Lena’s desk.

Lena flipped Kara’s skirt up and ran her hand over the exposed flesh, the wet patch on Kara’s panties giving away how turned on she was. Lena pulled down Kara’s knickers and ran the tips of her fingers through her glistening folds.

Kara bucked, trying to gain more friction, but Lena continued to tease.

Lena leaned down to suck on an earlobe, ‘Do you have any idea what you have done to me Kara?’ she whispered. Kara shook her head and moaned as Lena finally entered her with two fingers.

‘I have wanted you since the moment I saw you, you intrigued me. Your insistence on keeping up this ridiculous charade only succeeding in making me relentless in my pursuit of you’ Lena growled. 

Kara gripped the desk hard, leaving finger indents with her super strength, which caused Lena to grin. She could feel Kara getting close, so added a third finger, leaving the Kryptonian feeling completely filled. She brought her thumb down to rub against Kara’s clit and Kara started to buck beneath her, her release imminent. 

‘You belong to me, Supergirl…’ Lena purred into Kara’s ear.

Power had never felt so good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena continues in her persuit of Kara, but it is Supergirl she wants this time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter was requested. Smut ahead!!
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

It had been a week since Lena had bent Kara over her desk and made her see stars. She smirked every time she saw the dents left in her desk from the steel grip of the Kryptonian. The rush of power as the blonde fell apart beneath had been delicious, as Kara quivered and twitched from her touch. It was addictive. She craved more from the powerful alien, it was consuming her every thought. But this time it wasn't Kara she wanted to submit to her. 

She wanted Supergirl. 

Lena had been unable to get the image out of her mind; Supergirl, on her knees, with her beautiful blonde curls cascading down her back and her red cape pooling on the ground around her. It was exquisite.

Kara Danvers was sitting at her desk at CatCo, trying to write her assignment. She was supposed to be writing about the new parking structure that was being built, but had nothing. The curser was blinking on an empty document, mocking her. Her mind was filled with the beautiful Lena Luthor; the woman who had made her see stars, the woman who knew she was Supergirl.

Kara sighed and closed her laptop; she was getting no work done today. She looked at the clock and decided to head home a little early, perhaps a change of scenery would help her come up with a pithy piece about parking lots?

She arrived back at her apartment and dumped her bag on the floor, she was about to head to the fridge to forage for leftover Chinese food, when her phone buzzed. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the sender, her and Lena had had no contact since their last meeting. She nervously opened the text;

_Supergirl, you have 5 minutes to get to my office._

Kara shivered in excitement. She had no doubt as to what was going to happen at the CEO's office. Lena had claimed Kara as hers and had now decided she wanted Supergirl as well. Kara quickly changed into her super suit and sped off towards L.Corp. 

Lena was satisfied with the text she had sent, summoning Supergirl to her office was a power move on her part. She had spent the last seven nights touching herself to the thought of claiming the Kryptonian and had finally decided to make her move. 

Kara flew through the window Lena had left open and gently closed it behind her. She saw Lena sitting at her desk, a glass of wine in her hand. 

'Congratulations, you made it with 15 seconds to spare' the CEO smirked.

Lena placed her glass of wine down and took in the sight of the woman in front of her, slightly windswept from her frantic journey over. 

Lena waved her hand, indicating she wished Kara to stand in front of her desk, she smiled when Kara complied. She got up from behind her desk and moved towards Kara, only the sound of her heels breaking the silence. She reached out a hand to gently trace the 'S' emblazoned across Kara's chest. Kara melted into the contact, and pondered how a human could reduce an alien as powerful as her to a quivering mess.

Lena ran her hands down Kara's sides, taking in the feel in the suit beneath her fingers. She could feel the muscles beneath the suit and knew that Kara could overpower her in an instant. The fact she chose not to; was the biggest power trip Lena had ever been on. 

Lena ran her hands down Kara's rippling abs to her hips. Her hands moved under the red skirt to the alien’s thighs, noticing for the first time that Kara had forgone the usual tights worn underneath. She hummed in appreciation, her fingers disappeared under the red material and Kara started to squirm as the fingers danced higher and higher. Lena paused when her fingers travelled all the way up Kara's thighs to brush against the soft curls of hair. She raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

'Does Supergirl usually fly around National City commando?' Lena smirked, leaning into Kara’s ear. 

Kara blushed. 

'Or were you just in such a hurry to get here, you forgot to put on panties?' Lena continued to whisper in Kara's ear and brushed a finger over Kara's clit. Kara moaned, her head falling forward onto Lena's shoulder.  

Lena swirled her tongue round the shell of Kara's ear before biting on her earlobe. 'I need you to answer me Supergirl' she demanded in a low voice, still gently rubbing circles round Kara's clit. 

'The... The latter...' Kara finally managed to breathe out. 

Lena kept running circles around Kara's clit, occasionally dipping down to her folds, gathering the wetness onto her fingers. With her other hand, she pulled Kara into her for a kiss, the blonde moaning into her mouth as Lena's fingers continued to tease. 

'Stay' Lena instructed after pulling back from the kiss, her intense eyes met Supergirl’s, and Kara knew she would do as she was bid. 

Lena removed her fingers and stepped back which caused Kara to whimper at the loss of contact. Keeping eye contact, she brought her fingers up to her lips and swirled her tongue round the wet digits, moaning at the taste. She released them with a loud pop and slowly brought her hands up to unzip the back of her dress.

The only sound Kara could hear was the zip slowly lowering, everything else was blocked out. After what seemed like a lifetime, the dress was unzipped and Lena slowly slid it off her shoulders, letting it pool at her feet. Kara's breath caught in her throat, Lena was stunning. Last time they had been in the CEO's office, both of them had remained mostly fully clothed; seeing Lena in her black lace bra and panties seemed so much more… _intimate_. 

Kara watched as Lena hooked her thumbs below the line of her panties and slowly pulled them down over the black hold ups she was wearing, she stepped out of them, keeping her heels on and walked over to the sofa in the corner of her office. 

Despite being practically naked, Lena still held all the power in the room. The most powerful alien in National City was standing in her office, just staring at her, and Lena loved it. 

Lena sat on arm on the sofa and spread her legs. She smirked as she realised Kara hadn't moved from where she stood. With one hand Lena started to rub small circles round her own clit and beckoned Kara towards her with her other hand. 

Kara felt a sense of relief wash over her as she made her way towards Lena; she had been worried for a moment she was going to have to watch while Lena came undone at her own hands. It had taken most of her self-control to not move once Lena had ordered her to remain where she was. She had been surprised herself at her willingness to obey the Luthor, but had found herself intrigued by the power dynamic between them. 

Kara kneeled on the sofa in front of Lena and looked up at her, her eyes dark with lust. Lena found the sight to be beautiful; Supergirl in full costume on her knees, waiting for Lena to tell her what to do next.  Lena removed her fingers from circling her clit and tangled them into Kara's hair, pulling her to her centre. Kara immediately started to circle Lena's clit with her tongue, before dipping lower to run her tongue gently over the glistening folds. 

Kara hummed at the taste of Lena; she couldn't get enough of it. She brought her hand up to teasingly rub over Lena's clit which caused the Luthor to arch her back. 

'Fuck' Lena moaned and tightened the grip in Kara's hair, her head rolled back. Lena tightened her grip on the arm of the sofa, her knuckles turning white. She growled at the teasing touches the Super was giving her, she wouldn't allow it to continue much longer. 

Kara seemed to sense what Lena needed and swapped her fingers and tongue, easily entering her with two fingers. She sucked on Lena's clit as she curled her fingers, knowing she had hit the correct spot when she heard Lena mutter another expletive. Lena started to roll her hips to meet Kara's thrusts and had to untangle her hand from Kara's hair to steady herself on the corner of the sofa. 

Kara quickened her pace, her super hearing picking up the speed at which Lena's heart was beating. She hooked her free arm under one of Lena's legs and pulled her closer; Lena was bucking under her ministrations and came with a loud cry. 

Kara gently removed her fingers and sat back on her knees, looking up at Lena. The Luthor was breathing heavily, her face flushed and body twitching as she came down from her orgasm. She waited until Lena made eye contact with her to suck her fingers clean and grinned. 

Lena growled and lent down to capture Supergirl’s lips in a possessive kiss, tasting herself as her tongue gained entrance into Kara's mouth. 

When Lena felt that her legs were once again strong enough for her to walk, she pulled away from the kiss and walked over to her desk. 

Kara followed her every move, but didn't move from her spot on the sofa. She watched as Lena slowly ran her fingers over the dents Kara had left in her desk during their prior encounter and looked at her with a predatory gleam in her eyes. The look made Kara shiver, wondering what Lena had in store for her. 

Lena walked behind her desk and opened the top drawer, pulling out a white box similar to the one that had housed the alien detection device. Kara tilted her head in curiosity; whatever was in that box, Kara knew it would be worth the wait. 

Lena used her fingerprint to gain entry to the box and slowly pulled out the contents, holding them out for Kara to see. 

'Do you know what this is?' Lena questioned, holding out a harness and a curved purple dildo. 

Kara swallowed and nodded. 

'Would you like me to fuck you with it..?' Lena continued, lust evident in her voice. 

Kara nodded again, unable to speak. 

'Good' Lena grinned. She slid the dildo into the harness and then stepped into it. She pulled it up and tightened the straps, positioning the base of the dildo over her clit. 

'Come.' Lena commanded, raising an eyebrow. 

Kara didn't need to be told twice, she got up from the sofa and walked towards Lena, her hands moving to remove her Supergirl suit. 

'Uh uh' Lena tutted, 'keep it on.' 

She took Lena's hand and was led over to the window; Lena spun her around and moved her arms so her palms were flat against the window, either side of her head. From her new position, Kara could see the whole of National City lit up, sparkling in the darkness. 

Lena folded the skirt of the Supergirl costume back and ran her hands over the amazingly toned thighs and arse in front of her. She slapped Kara's right cheek, smiling as it went pink and at the moan Kara emitted. She could see how wet Kara was, how ready she was for Lena to fuck her. Lena ran her index finger through Kara's folds and Kara bucked into her hand. 

'Wh…what if someone sees?' Kara questioned, finally realising the compromising position she was in, bent at the waist, and supported only by the glass window of the office. She could see people working in the building's surrounding L.Corp, which meant she could be seen by them!

'Then they'll see Supergirl getting fucked by the most powerful CEO in National City' Lena replied, growling in Kara's ear. 

The thought of being seen aroused both women and Kara nodded her consent for Lena to continue. 

Lena lined up the head of the dildo with Kara's opening, knowing it would easily slip in given how wet she was. She gently moved her hips forward, allowing the Kryptonian to get used to the sensation of being completely filled. Kara dropped her head forward, leaning her forehead against the window as she moaned; it felt like nothing she had ever experienced before.

She felt a tug on her hair and pulled her head back up, National City once again filling her gaze.

'Keep your head up' Lena demanded. 

Lena took hold of Kara's hips as her own hips came into contact with Kara's arse. She pulled back, before settling into a steady rhythm, watching as Kara arched her back and made the most delectable noises. 

Lena reached forward to roll one of Kara's nipples between her fingers through the thin material of the super suit, keeping her thrusting relatively steady. The base of the dildo was causing a very enjoyable friction on her clit and she bit her lip as a quiet moan escaped her.

She could tell Kara was close, the Kryptonian was practically panting beneath her. Lena trailed her hand down from Kara's nipple to rest just above her clit and sped up the movement of her hips. 

'Oh Rao!' Kara muttered, evoking the name of the Kryptonian god, 'please...'

'Tell me what you need!' Lena ordered. 

'I need...more' Kara finally got out. 

Lena brought her fingers down to gently ghost over Kara's clit, not giving her the friction she was desperate for. 

Kara was so close and nearly cried at being denied the release she needed. 

'You know what I want to hear Supergirl' Lena growled, still only lightly brushing over Kara's clit. 

Kara could only moan in response, her hips pushing back to try and find the pressure she needed for release. 

'Say it!' Lena demanded, her fingers refusing to allow Kara the release she craved. 'Say it and I'll let you come.'

'I...I' Kara faltered, her mind clouding over, her only thought the orgasm Lena was denying her. 

'I...belong...to....you!' Kara finally managed to pant out. 

Lena moaned at hearing the words and finally gave Kara the pressure on her clit she needed. 

Kara screamed as she came, her palms pushing against the window with part of her super strength, causing a huge crack to appear in the window as her orgasm washed over her.

Lena grinned as she watched the crack appear in the window, she eased out of the other woman, turned her around and embraced her as Supergirl continued to twitch… She couldn’t wait to see what Kara would damage next.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena was alone in her Penthouse, a rare evening off from the tiresome meetings and paperwork that came with being the head of such a large company.  
  
She was curled up on the sofa, her feet tucked up underneath her with a chilled glass of wine in her hand. Strewn across her lap were books and papers written in her brother’s neat meticulous handwriting; papers about Krypton and its inhabitants.  
  
As she skimmed over the information, most of it a repetition of what she already knew, there was one particular bit that caught her attention.  
  
_That was interesting_.  
  
She fired off a quick text from her phone, before settling down to finish her reading, a plan forming in her mind.  
  
Across the city Kara felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she typed up an assignment for CatCo and absentmindedly fished in her pocket to pick it up, assuming it was Alex. She felt her heart rate increase when she saw the sender; Lena.  
  
_My penthouse. 1 hour._  
  
Kara felt the familiar stirrings of arousal at being summoned by Lena, the last encounter still fresh in her memory; the slight ache between her legs she had felt the following day after Lena had filled her with her strap on, Lena keeping her on the edge of release, but not allowing her to tumble over. Her surprise at her willingness to submit to Lena, her _need_ to submit to Lena.  
  
She decided she had 30 minutes to finish her assignment, before getting ready to head over to Lena's.  
  
10 minutes later Kara slammed the lid of her laptop closed in frustration; the throb between her thighs making it impossible to concentrate.  
  
Her encounters with Lena had been liberating, there was something so freeing, so _intoxicating_ about giving up control to the CEO.  
  
She knew that Lena craved the power that came with having a Super on their knees, submitting to her, and was only too happy to oblige.  
  
Kara took her time getting changed, making sure to remember to put on knickers this time; a royal blue lace set with matching bra that even she was a little scandalised that she owned, but had a feeling Lena would appreciate it. She put on one of her pastel coloured knee length dresses, and finally checked her hair and makeup before setting off to Lena's penthouse.  
  
30 minutes before Kara was due to arrive; Lena started to change from the casual jeans and jumper she had been wearing into something much more _fitting_ for what she had planned for the evening.  
  
She pulled out her black silk underwear; the set proven to make women weak at the knees. The set that made women putty in her hands, and laid them out on the bed.  
  
She suddenly remembered she was supposed to send an email to the accounts department about one of the projects L.Corp was funding, she threw on her silk dressing gown and wandered back out to the living room, cursing under her breath.  
  
After firing off a scathing email to the head of accounts stating the approval better be on her desk by the morning, Lena headed back to her bedroom. Noticing that she now only had 15 minutes before Kara's arrival, she headed into her bathroom to fill up the bath tub in preparation for the evening. Once satisfied, Lena went to shuck off her dressing gown and get dressed, but a knock at her door interrupted her.  
  
Lena tied her dressing gown back up and sauntered towards her front door with a smirk; it appeared that Kara was a little eager to get to hers, having arrived 5 minutes early.  
  
'You're early' Lena stated with a raised eyebrow upon opening the door.  
  
Kara blushed and nearly giggled. Her breath hitched in her throat when she took in what Lena was wearing; the cream silk dressing gown with emerald trimming looked luminescent against her skin, the top had slipped open slightly, showing the curves of Lena’s breasts and Kara was pretty sure Lena was naked underneath.  
  
'I... I can come back...' Kara stuttered out, her mouth dry.  
  
'No, come in' Lena waved her hand beckoning Kara in, closing the door behind her.  
  
When Kara was standing in the middle of her living room, Lena prowled towards her, sitting on the sofa directly in front of Kara, crossing her legs so that her dressing gown rode up, showing nearly Lena’s entire thigh.  
  
'Strip' she commanded, leaning back into the sofa and running her hand casually through her hair.  
  
Kara kicked off her shoes and quickly fumbled with the buttons on her cardigan before pulling it off.  
  
'Slowly' Lena admonished, leaning over to pick up her wine glass, showing more than a teasing glimpse of her cleavage to Kara.  
  
Kara took a deep breath and slowly reached her arms behind her back to unzip her dress. She pulled down the zipper and let the dress fall down her body to pool at her feet.  
  
'Someone remembered their panties today' Lena smirked, enjoying the colour that started to rise up Kara's chest as she blushed.  
  
Kara bent over to pick up her dress and cardigan, carefully folding them and putting them on an available chair, before returning to her spot in front of Lena. She stood still, unsure if Lena wanted her to remove her underwear as well.  
  
Lena raised her hand and moved her finger in a circular motion, appreciating the view as Kara slowly turned on the spot.  
  
Lena placed her wine glass back onto the side table and stood, running her fingers over Kara's body. Kara shivered at the touch, goose bumps appearing in her skin.  
  
'I like this...' Lena purred running her hands over the revealing lace underwear, 'Supergirl isn't as innocent as she would have everyone believe, is she Ms. Danvers?'  
  
Kara found herself unable to respond; Lena was only running her fingers over her, but the feeling was exquisite.  
  
'Do you know why I asked you here today' Lena questioned, walking round Kara, her fingers trailing behind her.  
  
Kara shook her head.  
  
'I’ve been doing some research, reading up on Krypton and its inhabitants...' Lena paused to nip at Kara's ear, smiling as Kara instinctively moved to grind her arse against her.  
  
'And I read something very interesting...' Lena teased and unclipped Kara's bra, letting it fall to the floor. 'Something I want to test out' Lena continued, reaching round to palm Kara's breasts, rolling the hardened nipples between her fingers.  
  
Kara's head fell back onto Lena's shoulder, a gasp escaping from her lips.  
  
'Take off your knickers' Lena demanded, running her tongue over the shell of Kara's ear, her breath tickling and making Kara squirm.  
  
Kara wiggled out of the lace panties as Lena continued to pinch and roll her nipples, her small moans getting louder and louder.  
  
'Follow me' Lena commanded and headed towards the bathroom, leaving Kara naked and aroused, in her front room.  
  
Kara paused for a moment, whining slightly at the sudden loss of contact. She quickly followed Lena and couldn't help but smirk at the fact she had been in Lena's apartment for less than ten minutes and was already naked.  
  
Kara assumed she was following Lena to her bedroom; she had never been to Lena's penthouse before, and was surprised to discover herself lead to one of the most luxurious bathrooms she had ever seen.  
  
It was _huge_. A rain forest shower big enough for two was against one wall, but it was the large free standing bathtub, large enough to hold at least four people, situated in the corner that caught her attention. The bathtub that was already full of water.  
  
Lena bent over and dipped her hand into the water and frowned as it was colder that she would have liked. She knew she had run it a little early, but hadn't expected it to cool down that quickly.  
  
Kara could only stare as Lena bent over, the dressing gown riding all the way up, confirming that Lena was completely naked under it.  
  
Lena straightened back up and turned towards Kara, 'it's cool' she stated with a raised eyebrow and a slight incline of her head.  
  
Kara took the hint immediately; she removed her glasses, placing them next to the sink and used her heat vision to heat the water.  
  
Lena simply hummed in appreciation as she saw the steam start to rise from the water and pulled on the tie to her dressing gown, letting it fall to the floor.  
  
Despite knowing Lena had been naked underneath it, Kara still found that she wasn't quite prepared for the sight of a naked Lena Luthor. Her eyes hungrily roamed Lena's body, this being the first time she had seen her completely unclothed.  
  
Lena slinked towards Kara, her hips swaying while a smirk formed on her face as she watched the way Kara drank in her form.  
  
She pulled Kara in for a kiss, cupping the back of her neck, her tongue immediately seeking entry into Kara's mouth. Lena dominated the kiss and eventually pulled back, biting on Kara's lower lip.  
  
'My research says that a Kryptonian can hold their breath for prolonged periods of time,' she breathed out, her voice low with lust, 'I want to test that theory...'  
  
With that, Lena turned her back to Kara and climbed into the bath, letting out a groan of satisfaction as she sank her body under the hot water until only her head remained out of the water.  
  
Kara was still trying to process what Lena had said, at first she wasn't entirely sure she had heard correctly, but standing in that bathroom with Lena in the tub seemed to imply she had in fact heard correctly.  
  
While it was true she could hold her breath for a long time, she hadn't done it since she was a child, playing at the beach with Alex, which begged the question; how exactly had Lena discovered this? Kara decided she would rather not know, especially as her hunch was Lex had something to do with it.  
  
Instead, she took a deep breath and walked over to the tub and climbed in, submerging herself up to her neck, her hair flowing around her.  
  
Kara positioned herself so that she was between Lena's legs and floated the small distance towards Lena, placing her hands on the tub, either side of Lena's head before leaning in to place a quick kiss on Lena's lips.  
  
The gentle move surprised Lena, it was much more loving than anything that had occurred in their previous encounters and she found that she quite enjoyed it.  
  
Lena leaned back against the bath pillow she had placed behind her head and raised an eyebrow at Kara. She brought her hands up to gather Kara's slightly damp hair into a ponytail and wrapped it round her right hand. Keeping her eyes locked with Kara's, she gently pushed down on Kara's head, guiding her below the water.  
  
Kara smiled before taking a deep breath and allowing Lena to fully submerge her.  
  
Kara wriggled so that she could stretch herself out onto her stomach, the bath being big enough to allow her to fully stretch out, bracing her feet against the other end if the tub and wrapped her arms round Lena's parted thighs to keep herself underwater.  
  
She felt weightless; it felt similar to flying, but not _quite_ the same.  
  
She could feel Lena's fist in her hair, guiding her towards her centre.  
  
Kara licked her way up Lena's slit; all the way up to her clit, circling the sensitive bud, watching and feeling as Lena's hips move beneath her.  
  
She was used to being able to hear Lena; hear her heartbeat as she climbed closer and closer to climax; hear her breath as it caught in her throat; hear the moans she made and the expletives she screamed, but all she could hear right now was the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears, surrounded by water.  
  
She flicked Lena's clit with her tongue and felt Lena tighten the grip in her hair, pulling her closer.  
  
As Kara's tongue made contact with her clit, Lena's head hit the pillow behind her, her moan reverberating round the bathroom. The warmth of the water combined with Kara's skilled tongue was exquisite.  
  
Lena felt her hips start to buck as Kara lapped at her pussy, occasionally stiffening her tongue to slowly enter her.  
  
Lena used her free hand; the one that wasn't currently tangled in Kara's hair, to roll one of her nipples between her thumb and index finger, while moving her hips to meet Kara thrust for thrust as she slowly fucked her with her tongue.  
  
Kara curled her tongue deep inside Lena, enjoying the feel of the water moving around her. She knew she would have to make Lena come soon; she wasn't entirely sure how long she had been underwater, but knew she could probably only last another 10 minutes.  
  
She unhooked one of her arms from around Lena's thigh and removed her tongue from inside Lena, moving back up to circle and flick her clit. She positioned two fingers at Lena's entrance and slowly eased then in; Kara could almost feel Lena's body vibrating.  
  
Kara slowly fucked Lena, allowing the sensation to build. When she felt a tug on her hair, she took it as an instruction to speed up the pace; to fuck Lena faster; to fuck her _harder_.  
  
She pumped her fingers in and out of Lena and bit down on Lena's clit, then immediately soothed it with her tongue. She could feel Lena bucking harder and more frequently and knew she must be close.  
  
She pressed her mouth fully around Lena's clit, flicking it hard with her tongue, while curling her fingers. The grip in her hair tightened almost painfully as Lena's hips rose to meet her tongue. Then just as suddenly as Lena had pulled on her hair, she let go.  
  
Kara removed her fingers gently from Lena before re-emerging from the water. She swept her hair back so that it no longer fell across her face and settled back against the side of the tub to take in the sight of Lena Luthor panting heavily opposite her.  
  
'Was your theory proven correct Ms. Luthor?' Kara questioned innocently, the smirk on her face the opposite of innocent.  
  
Lena smiled but remained silent. Once her breathing returned to normal she decided she wanted to _watch_ Kara before fucking her, before making her scream her name, before seeing what Kara would break this time.  
  
'Play with your nipples' Lena commanded, enjoying the blush that coloured Kara's cheeks. For someone who had just been between her thighs, she was surprisingly easy to embarrass.  
  
Kara tilted her head down and looked up at Lena through her lashes; she brought her right hand up to slowly and lazily circle her breasts, the circles getting smaller and smaller until she was pinching her nipple, a small moan leaving her lips.  
  
She brought up her other hand and repeated the action; this time slightly more shaky and let her head fall back against the edge of the tub, never breaking eye contact with Lena.  
  
Kara pinched and pulled at her nipples all the time wishing that it was Lena touching her, that it was Lena's hands on her body.  
  
'Lower' Lena demanded.  
  
Kara obeyed and slipped her hand lower, running a finger through her folds; she was incredibly wet, Lena's domineering presence only turning her on even more.  
  
She teased her entrance, only entering herself to her first knuckle, not daring to go any further without Lena's say so.  
  
Lena smirked when she realised Kara was waiting for her permission, but didn't grant it. Only when Kara whined; whined because she wanted more, because she _needed_ more, did Lena give in.  
  
'Fuck yourself' Lena breathed out and watched as Kara almost cried in relief as she fully entered herself.  
  
Lena watched and waited; watched as Kara slowly fucked herself, watched as she added a second finger and waited until Kara was getting close to climax.  
  
'Stop' she barked out.  
  
Kara's fingers stilled inside herself, her eyes going wide at the command.  
  
Lena moved through the water towards Kara and gently grasped her wrist, removing her fingers. Kara whimpered at the loss. Lena settled on her knees between Kara's thighs and leaned over Kara to nibble on her earlobe, bracing her left arm on the edge of the tub.  
  
'Your release belongs to me' she growled in Kara's ear before swiftly pushing two fingers into Kara.  
  
Kara's hips immediately moved to meet Lena thrust for thrust, the water sloshing dangerously close to spilling over the edge of the tub.  
  
Kara's breath started to come out in small gasps as Lena buried her fingers deep inside her, moving them in small circles while palming her clit.  
  
'I want you to come for me Kara' Lena murmured, nipping at Kara's neck. She sucked on Kara's pulse point and felt Kara clenching round her fingers.  
  
Lena curled her fingers, grinding her palm against Kara's sensitive clit.  
  
'Oh Rao, Lena, just there... Lena!' Kara screamed out, her arm flying out, trying to find something, anything to hold on to in order to ride out her orgasm.  
  
But instead her fist slammed into the tiled wall next to the bath, causing the tile she hit to shatter and a spider effect crack to appear in all the surrounding tiles.  
  
Once she had finished twitching, Kara eyed the broken tiles with a guilty look on her face.  
  
'My desk… my office window… and now my bathroom. Is anything safe from your destruction Ms. Danvers?' Lena questioned with a raised eyebrow, and a gleam in her eyes. 'Come, we should get you dried off before you break anything else...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are amazing and comments make me write more :D I'm on Tumblr under the same name, come say hi!


	4. Chapter 4

 A knock on the door at exactly 7.30pm signalled Kara’s arrival.

‘Come in’ Lena called out from the living room.

Kara walked through the door and quickly closed it behind her; she turned around and went to move into the living room. Upon seeing Lena, Kara found herself frozen to the spot and let out an involuntary gasp.

Lena heard the gasp and smirked. She was wearing the underwear she had planned to wear last time; the underwear that reduced women to putty in her hands. She was dressed head to toe in black; her breasts encased in satin and lace, french knickers hugged her hips. She had decided to wear a matching garter belt and stockings and completed the outfit with a pair of her Louboutin’s.

She stalked over to Kara, her hips swaying slowly from side to side. Kara let her bag fall to the floor with a loud thud just as Lena reached her. She found herself pinned to the door as Lena attacked her lips, her tongue seeking entry into Kara’s mouth. Lena’s tongue swirled around Kara’s before swiping across her bottom lip.

Lena pulled away and took Kara’s hand in hers; silently she led her to the bedroom.

Lena pushed the cardigan Kara was wearing off her shoulders; Kara took the hint and pulled it off completely while kicking off her shoes. Lena decided to keep her heels on a little longer; she relished the sight of being taller than Kara, only just managing to remain taller than her in five inch heels.

Kara pulled her dress off next and stood in front of Lena awaiting further instruction.

‘Everything off’ Lena commanded as she walked over to the bedside table and removed a few items from the top drawer.

Kara tried to see what Lena took out of the drawer, but Lena’s back (and lace clad buttocks) obscured her view.

‘Sit’ Lena said and pointed to the middle of the bed.

Kara climbed onto the bed and crawled on all fours until she reached the middle, she flopped over so that she was sitting, and waited.

Lena slipped off her shoes and raised her right leg onto the bed. She unclipped the stocking and slowly rolled it down over her knee and calf. She slid it off the end of her foot and dropped it onto the floor. She lowered her leg back to the floor and placed her left leg onto the bed; she repeated the same action all the while Kara was transfixed on her.

Lena unclipped the garter belt and let it fall to the floor. She knelt onto the bed and slowly moved up Kara’s body, gently pushing Kara backwards until she was lying down. Lena settled on Kara’s stomach, her knees both side of Kara’s ribs and smirked at the woman beneath her.

'Your destructive nature in the throes of passion has cost me quite a few items of furniture' Lena said almost playfully, as she reached over to her bedside table to pick up the silk ties she had placed there. 

Kara watched as Lena ran the silk ties through her fingers, deciding it was in her best interest to remain silent. 

'So I have devised a simple plan to ensure my belongings remain intact' she continued, taking each of Kara's wrists in turn and tying then to the top of the headboard. 

'The rules are very simple this time Ms. Danvers' Lena explained, her voice husky, 'if you break anything, I stop. Understood?'

Kara gulped and nodded. 

Lena smirked as she started to run feather light touches over Kara's exposed chest; her fingertips drawing soft circle that made Kara squirm. Lena ran her fingers everywhere; down Kara's sides, across her stomach, the underside of her breasts; she raked her fingernails up Kara's thighs and over her abs. Kara writhed beneath her, her hair splayed out across the pillow, her eyes half shut and she felt overwhelmed by the feelings Lena could create with the tips of her fingers alone. 

Lena took Kara's nipples between her thumb and index finger and pinched. She felt herself rise slightly off the bed as Kara lifted her hips in response. 

'You may want to try to contain your strength Kara' Lena chided, 'remember my warning.'

Kara let out a moan in response. 

Lena lent over to take one of Kara's nipples into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the hardened bud. 

Kara pulled against the silk ties, not enough to break them, but enough to make the headboard creek.

Kara stilled immediately, a sharp intake of breath involuntary occurring. 

Lena flicked her eyes upwards to look at Kara, a gleeful expression on her face. She remained silent and started to nip and lick her way down Kara's body. She paused when she reached Kara's abs; she was delighted to discover that every time she scrapped her teeth across one, Kara bucked and squeaked as she tried to not break anything. 

Kara heard the chuckle that escaped from Lena and came to the realisation that Lena actually _wanted_ her to break free from the ties. Kara decided not to give her the satisfaction. 

It became more difficult by the minute to not accidentally use her super strength; the moment she felt Lena's tongue on her clit, everything went a little fuzzy. She had used her tongue on Lena at every encounter between them, but this was the first time Lena had reciprocated. It felt like nothing Kara had ever experienced before. 

Kara writhed and whined as Lena placed teasing light touches over her clit. She wanted _more,_ but knew better than to make demands. 

All coherent thoughts left Kara the moment Lena entered her with two fingers. Her hips bucked upwards and her wrists strained against the silk ribbons; Kara remembering at the last moment to keep her strength in check. 

Lena sucked on Kara's clit, occasionally flicking the nub with her tongue as her fingers pump in and out of Kara at an agonisingly slow pace. 

‘Pl… Please’ Kara begged, she needed Lena to stop teasing her. She moved her hips in an attempt to force Lena to thrust her fingers harder.

Lena stopped.

Kara let out an anguished cry; she was so unbelievably turned on and needed Lena to give her some sort of release.

Keeping her fingers inside Kara, but unmoving, Lena propped herself up onto her elbows and slowly slid her body back up Kara’s until her hot breath tickled Kara’s ear.

‘You seem to be under the impression that you are the one in control Ms. Danvers’ Lena hissed.

Lena raised her head to quickly look into Kara’s eyes; a questioning look in her own. She was giving Kara the chance to stop; to say it was all too much. Lena was aware her domineering persona had scared lovers off in the past, but it felt different this time. 

Instead she saw a quick smile grace Kara’s lips and a nod giving her permission to continue.

Lena smiled and her mask slipped back into place.

‘I suggest you rethink your current position, after all, you are the one tied to my headboard’ Lena smirked, her fingers barely grazing Kara’s clit.

‘I’m sorry Ms. Luthor’ Kara panted.

‘Good’ Lena replied, ‘now remember; Don’t. Break. Anything.’ Lena punctuated each word with a thrust of her fingers. Kara arched off the bed, the moan that escaped her reverberating around the bedroom.

Lena sped up the thrusting of her fingers, pumping harder and deeper while grinding her palm against Kara’s clit.

Kara clenched her fists, determined obey the instructions of the CEO. 

It was all in vain. 

Kara found herself on the cusp of orgasm, hips bucking to meet Lena thrust for thrust. 

With a wicked grin, Lena curled her fingers and stroked. 

Kara pulled against the headboard and with a loud CLANG the bar Kara's left wrist was attached to was torn clean off. 

Lena immediately stilled her fingers; a triumphant smirk on her face. 

Kara whined, her chest rapidly moving up and down, utterly confused as to why Lena had stopped. It was only when she tried to move her wrists and realised her left one was no longer attached to the headboard, but rather a piece of the headboard was attached to it, that she looked at Lena, realisation in her eyes. 

Lena sat upright and removed her fingers, bringing them up to her mouth, tongue swirling round the soaked digits before sucking them clean. She released then with a loud pop. 

'What did I tell you Kara?' Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, enjoying Kara squirming under her intense gaze. 

'Th... That if I broke... anything, you'd stop' Kara panted out, still trying to get her breathing back under control. 

'And, you broke the bed...' Lena supplied. 

'Yes Le... Ms. Luthor' Kara corrected herself. 

'So I stopped' Lena said simply. 

Kara whimpered.

She opened her mouth to protest but stopped when she felt Lena's index finger against her lips. 

'Uh uh' Lena tutted, 'you were aware of the rules Ms. Danvers. Now do you think you can restrain yourself from breaking anything else?'

Having decided that silence is still her best option, Kara just nodded. 

Lena untied Kara's wrists from the broken headboard and instead wrapped the silk tie around both wrists, binding them together. 

'Now, you are going to keep your hands above your head. Understood?' Lena intoned; her voice barely above a whisper. 

Kara took a deep breath and nodded. 

Lena placed a quick kiss to Kara’s lips and moved further down the bed. She remained upright on her knees and her own hands started to roam her body, palming her breasts through her bra as Kara watched her.

‘Due to you inability of follow a simple instruction, you have lost the right to touch me. Instead you will remain where you are and watch, but not participate’ Lena smirked.

Kara’s eyes went wide; she was positive the instructions Lena was giving her were designed to be impossible to follow.

She heard Lena chuckle and decided she was right.

Lena reached behind her back and unclipped her bra letting the straps slide off her arms. She pinched one strap between her fingers and held the bra over the side of the bed. With a raised eyebrow, Lena let go, the thud as the bra hit the floor the only sound in the room.

Kara wriggled on the bed, breathing heavily through her nostrils.

Lena’s hands returned to her breasts; she rolled her nipples between her fingers, her body arching slightly as her head fell back. A delicious sigh on her lips as she watched Kara writhe beneath her.

Lena continued to play with her nipples, pinching them between her thumb and index fingers as Kara lay there, helpless to do anything but watch and obey the CEO as Lena touched herself.

Her hand started to trail down her body until it reached the top of her knickers. Keeping eye contact with Kara the entire time, Lena toyed with the edge of her panties before dipping her fingertips below the elastic as she bit her lip.

Kara clenched her thighs together trying to cause some kind of friction, anything to relieve the pressure.

A sharp smack to the top of her thigh made her yelp in surprise and she once again found Lena on all fours towering over her.

‘Spread them’ Lena commanded and tapped Kara’s thigh, ‘this is a punishment for breaking yet another piece of my furniture. You don’t get to come until I say so.’

Kara whined in response. Her body was throbbing and she ached for Lena to touch her, to bring her to climax.

Lena settled back onto her knees between Kara’s spread legs, mainly to stop her from clenching. She resumed her earlier position; her hand down the front of her panties, her fingers running through her soaked folds. She gathered up some of the wetness and brought a finger up to her mouth and wrapped her tongue round the digit, moaning as the taste of her own juices hit her tongue.

‘Le… Lena’ Kara whined, not sure how much longer she could take the teasing show in front of her. At this point she was pretty sure she could come without Lena touching her; her body reacting so desperately to just watching Lena.

Lena reached over to the bedside cabinet and picked up the small bullet vibrator she had placed there earlier. She switched it on and lazily ran it over her body, shivering as she ran it over her nipples. Lena slid the bullet lower and lower, under her panties, until it made contact with her clit, her hips bucking at the vibrations.

‘Oh God…’ Lena lets out a breathy moan as she uses her free hand to enter herself with two fingers.

Kara is sure she has never seen a sight as intoxicating as Lena Luthor bringing herself to orgasm; she felt almost drunk on the sight; the throb between her legs not diminishing.

The vibrations that reverberated through her own body combined with her fingers sliding in and out of her herself, Lena was on the cusp of orgasm. With one final thrust of her fingers, Lena came with a loud cry, her back arched, as her orgasm washed over her. She fell forwards onto Kara and rolled to the side as her body continued to spasm.

After her body came down from its release, Lena sat back up before climbing off the bed. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her silk dressing gown. After securing the tie around her waist she wandered back to the bed and undid the ribbon securing Kara’s wrists together.

‘So you can follow instructions…’ Lena murmured as she kissed each wrist, ‘I have paperwork that I need to get back to.’

Kara sat there dazed.

‘I said you couldn’t come until I said so, I never said I would give permission’ Lena chuckled at the look on Kara’s face.

Kara’s mouth opened wide; she couldn’t argue with that, but Lena wouldn’t be that cruel would she? Instinctively Kara tried the squeeze her thighs together to ease the pressure. A sharp smack to her thigh stopped her.

‘And don’t even think about touching yourself before our next encounter Ms. Danvers, I will know’ Lena purred and left the bedroom.

Kara sat in stunned silence for a few moments and contemplated her options. Her body craved release and before she knew it, her hand was snaking down her body towards her centre. A split second before her fingers made contact with her clit she stopped. She was in this situation because she had broken the bed; she decided she wasn’t quite prepared to find out what Lena would do if she made herself come.

Her eyes darkened over as she imagined herself on all fours while Lena spanked her and used the strap on. Kara shook her head, those thoughts were not helping!

Kara decided her only option was to get dressed and head home. She quickly threw on her clothes, grateful she had decided to wear a dress; her panties would be soaked through in moments, at least she didn’t have to contend with friction caused by wearing trousers.

When Kara left the bedroom she saw Lena sitting at the table, papers strewn round her. Kara didn’t just want to leave, but was unsure of what to do; she really enjoyed her encounters with Lena, but they weren’t dating.

Kara sighed and quietly walked up behind Lena. She placed her hand on Lena’s shoulder and when Lena turned to face her, placed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

Lena was surprised at the action, but hid it well.

‘Bye Lena’ Kara smiled.

‘Remember what I said Kara; you don’t get to come until I say so’ Lena replied with a raised eyebrow.

Kara nodded and headed towards the door, her legs slightly shaky.

Lena smirked as Kara left her apartment, arousal obviously written on her face. She hadn’t planned on leaving Kara all worked up, but a new plan had already formed in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments make me write :D I'm on Tumblr under Kassebaum


	5. Chapter 5

Kara squirmed in her chair. She was sitting at her desk at CatCo attempting to finish an article for Snapper.

Two cold showers the night before and a further one that morning had done nothing to dull the throb between her legs; every time she moved, a jolt of arousal flooded her body and she had to keep herself from moaning out loud.

Her dreams last night had been filled with images of Lena; Lena’s intense eyes looking up at her from between her thighs, Lena fingering herself to orgasm while Kara could do nothing but watch, Lena bending her over the desk in her office, strap on poised, ready to slip into Kara’s dripping centre.

Kara clenched her thighs together and squeezed her eyes shut and for the tenth time that day questioned her decision to obey Lena’s instructions to not touch herself; the thoughts running through her mind were really not helping.

Kara sighed and shifted in her chair again, a small moan escaping her lips at the friction her slacks caused; she didn’t need to touch herself to know that her underwear was soaked.

She was momentarily distracted by her phone buzzing next to her laptop. Thankful for the opportunity to think about something else, Kara quickly grabbed her phone and swiped to the message, not pausing to even see who sent it. She nearly dropped her phone in surprise as a photograph popped up; a photograph of a voluptuous pair of breasts straining against the black shirt that was unbuttoned to a level that would be considered indecent.

Kara’s eyes flicked up to the top of her phone to see the sender; _Lena Luthor,_ was in bold letter at the top. Kara’s mouth went dry as she looked at the picture again, she then saw the message underneath; _I hope you’ve been following my instructions? Have you touched yourself?_

 _No,_ Kara typed back quickly, _I’ve followed your instructions._

Across National City in her office a smirk graced Lena’s lips as she read Kara’s reply, _Good,_ she sent back before unbuttoning her shirt to fully expose her lacy bra. She palmed one of her breasts as she took another picture and sent it to Kara.

Kara nearly cracked her phone in two as the next picture came through and choked on air at the accompanying message; _You see what happens when you obey? Unlike last night…_

Kara put her phone down and took some deep breaths, the throb between her legs was worse as she realised Lena was partially undressed in her office, sending pictures. It was yet another direction Kara had never anticipated their relationship taking. Kara paused at the word _relationship…_ she wasn’t quite sure what to call their _meetings…_ her biggest fear was that she was more emotionally invested than Lena, but after Lena had briefly paused in her teasing last night to check in with her, Kara wondered if perhaps both of them were looking for something _more…_

Kara’s phone buzzed again and she flicked through to her message thread with Lena, this time she did drop her phone; Lena’s hand was firmly down her slacks, her panties visible, peeking over the top of her waist band. _I want you to touch yourself_ , it read underneath.

Kara gulped and looked round the office; the thought of touching herself at Lena’s command while at work made Kara even wetter than she already was, but she wasn’t sure she could actually follow through while at her desk.

 _I’m at my desk…_ Kara replied quickly.

Kara actually laughed when the picture of Lena with one eyebrow raised came back, _Rao, how could one woman be so beautiful..?_

A few seconds later her phone buzzed again; _then I suggest you find an empty supply closet Kara…_

That, Kara decided, she could do. She saved all 200 of the words she had barely managed to write on her latest article before slamming the lid to her laptop down, remembering at the last moment to contain her strength; she didn’t want to have to explain to Alex why she needed yet another laptop.

Kara made her way to the supply closest she had found Winn and Siobhan in last year and locked the door. She yanked her jumper off and unbuttoned her shirt before pulling her bra down and pinching her already hard nipple between her fingers, her hips bucking at thin air as she was finally granted a small amount of relief. She snapped a picture and sent it to Lena; _now what?_

Lena inhaled sharply; she hadn’t expected Kara to send her a picture in return, but _my god,_ Lena was glad she did. She kept staring at the photo until she remembered that Kara was waiting for her instructions.

 _Take off your trousers and keep playing with your nipples_ Lena demanded. _Let me see._

Kara quickly undid her slacks and kicked them off along with her shoes and slid to the ground, her back resting against the shelving unit, jumping slightly as the cold metal made contact with her back. She snapped a quick photo and sent it to Lena.

Lena moaned at the picture of Kara in just her underwear, bra pulled down to play with her nipples, her blue cotton panties in shot. Lena basked in the knowledge that Kara was willing to obey her when she wasn’t even in the room and decided to see how far she could push; _You don’t get to come until I give you permission. Understood?_

Kara nearly cried out when she saw Lena’s message. She was already ridiculously aroused and wasn’t sure how long she would last. Her panties were soaked and nipples were rock solid. She had been teased to the edge of orgasm last night and hadn’t been allowed to come; now Lena was _still_ instructing her not to come.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had sent her response; _Yes._

 _Yes, what?_ Came the instant reply and Kara could just imagine the eyebrow raise that accompanied it. 

Kara didn’t have to think twice, she knew exactly what Lena was insinuating and the thought of typing it out made her shiver with pleasure; _Yes, Ms. Luthor._

Lena groaned at the message; Kara was just too perfect at times. There was one word, one name she hoped to hear whispered from Kara’s lips one day, but for now it was enough to have the most powerful woman on the planet willing to obey her every command.

 _Touch youself,_ Lena demanded.

Kara slipped her hand down under the band of her panties and gently ran a finger over her throbbing clit. The moan that reverberated round the room was enough to enlighten anyone walking past, but Kara was past the point of caring.

While she remained mostly coherent, Kara snapped a picture of her hand down the front of her knickers and quickly sent it to Lena; _I’m so wet…_

‘Wow’ Lena breathed out, never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought she would have _Supergirl_ sending her pictures, touching herself in a supply closest because she told her to.

Lena slid her own hand down the front of her slacks and under her panties to slowly start circling her clit; she was close, the pictures and thoughts of what Kara was doing having worked her up more than she would care to admit.

 _Fuck yourself,_ she sent back and proceeded to do the same, two fingers easily slipping into her soaked centre, curling on each thrust.

 _I’m so close, please can I come?_ Lena could hear Kara begging for release and she was torn. She really wanted to grant her permission, but wanted to hear Kara scream her way through her orgasm and she was required at a meeting five minutes ago. A sharp knock on her door followed by Jess calling through that her 2pm was waiting made up her mind;

_No Kara. You’ll have to wait. I’ll phone you tonight._

Kara whined but removed her fingers, her entire body humming in arousal.

Lena removed her own fingers, she wasn’t a complete monster; if she was denying Kara any release, she too would wait for that evening.

Lena stood up while buttoning her shirt back up and straightened out the rest of her clothes before heading out for her 2pm, the throb between her thighs a promise of what was to come that night.

Kara remained sitting on the floor of the supply closet, her head resting against the shelf; she wasn’t entirely sure she would be able to walk given her current state. Her body felt like electric was coursing through it, but she couldn’t bring herself to curse Lena for leaving her like this; a part of her loved it, loved submitting to the Luthor, obeying her, being at her mercy. As Supergirl she literally had the weight of the world on her shoulders, a bad decision could cost someone their life. With Lena, all of that was taken away.

She gingerly stood up and set about retrieving the clothes she had thrown off in a hurry. Having redressed, her straightened her glasses and left the closet to head back to her desk.

The rest of the day ran smoothly for Lena; she achieved what she wanted from the investors meeting and couldn’t wait to get home. In the back of her car she fired off a quick message to Kara; _I’ll be home in five minutes- I expect you to be on your bed, naked, waiting for my call._

Kara was sure she had never removed her clothes as quickly in her life, Supergirl emergencies included. She could feel her arousal coating the tops of her thighs and waited, tingling in anticipation for Lena’s call.

Lena unlocked the door to her penthouse and stepped in; making her way immediately to the bedroom, phone in hand. She stripped off, taking the time to hang her clothes and climbed into bed. She picked up her phone from where she had thrown it onto the bed and scrolled until she found Kara’s number and hit dial.

‘Hello Kara’ Lena smiled as she heard Kara answer the phone.

‘Please Lena, _please…’_ Kara begged, deciding she couldn’t wait any longer. Lena had never heard a sound more delicious in her life.

‘Is there something you want Kara?’ Lena questioned teasingly.

‘ _Oh Rao’_ Kara breathed out, ‘I want… I…’

‘Use your words Kara’ Lena demanded.

Kara whined.

‘I’m waiting…’ Lena stated.

‘I… I want… to come’ Kara panted out.

‘And you will…’ Lena supplied. Kara nearly cried out in relief. ‘You’ve been so good for me Kara, I promise you’ll be rewarded’ Lena continued.

‘Are you naked?’ Lena questioned.

‘Yes!’ Kara cried out, it taking every ounce of self-control she had to not let her hands roam her body.

‘Good’ Lena purred, ‘I want you to touch yourself for me, I want you to tell me how wet you are…’

‘Oh Rao… I’m _so_ wet’ Kara whimpered out, ‘I… I’m not sure how much longer I can last…’

‘I know. You’ve been so perfect Kara’ Lena admitted, ‘I want you to use two fingers-’

Lena didn’t get to finish her sentence as Kara’s moans filled her ears as she eagerly started thrusting two fingers in and out of herself. Lena bit her lip at the sound of the Kryptonian coming undone on the other end of the phone and slipped her hand under the covers until she brushed through her soft curls and the wetness below. She mirrored what she had asked Kara to do and easily slid two fingers through the wetness.

‘Oh god, Kara’ Lena moaned into her phone, ‘my fingers feel so good.’

Lena could hear Kara’s breathing becoming erratic and knew she was on the edge. She wasn’t surprised how quickly Kara found herself on the edge of orgasm; after all, she had essentially been relentlessly teasing Kara for the past twenty four hours, without granting her release.

‘Please, _Rao,_ Lena… can I… please can I come?’ Kara begged; her fingers buried deep inside her.

‘Come for me Kara’ Lena granted, ‘let me hear you.’

Kara cried out as she came, repeating Lena’s name over and over again as she clenched round her own fingers.

‘Keep going, don’t stop’ Lena demanded as she listened to Kara through the phone, ‘keep using your fingers.’

Kara moaned as she continued to thrust her fingers, sensitive from her orgasm, but more than ready for a second.

 _Harder,_ she heard Lena command and let out a whine as she curled her fingers, stroking the spot along her front wall, imagining it was Lena’s fingers fucking her. It wasn’t long until her body started convulsing again and she screamed out in a mixture of Kryptonian as she rode out her second orgasm.

Hearing Kara come again was the catalyst needed to push Lena over into her own orgasm. Her hips bucked off the bed as her fingers pumped and stroked, coaxing her body through.

Only the sound of their heavy breathing filled the phone line for a few minutes, both women content with the silence.

‘I… th… that was incredible!’ Kara finally said, breaking the silence.

‘That it was.’ Lena agreed, ‘the next evening I have free is this weekend. I’ll see you then Kara.’

‘Yes Ms. Luthor’ Kara smiled, ‘goodnight’ she added quickly as an afterthought.

‘Goodnight darling’ Lena replied before hanging up.

After Lena hung up, Kara allowed herself to squeal; Lena had called her _darling_ …

***

The following night Kara was out saving a desolate building from collapsing in after the foundations had become unstable. Once the building was secure, Kara cricked her neck, she felt different, more free, more _powerful._ She hadn’t noticed the slight glow of the blueish purple rock that the rubble had unearthed.

As she flew away Kara had only one thought on her mind; how much she wanted Lena Luthor writhing beneath her.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frantically spent the last few days writing this as I wanted to upload it before flying off on my honeymoon tomorrow! 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr- username; Kassebaum


	6. Chapter 6

Lena sat in a secluded booth near the back of the club; she was partially hidden from view, but could watch the majority of the bar and dance floor.

She swirled the cocktail in her glass before taking a sip, her blood red lipstick staining the outer edge of the rim as she surveyed the entanglement of sweaty bodies on the dance floor grinding against each other to the music.

This particular club had served as a pick up for the majority of her _encounters_ ; it was all too easy for her to find women to dominate, women who were willing and pliant as she drove them to levels of ecstasy they had never known.

But that was before Kara.

Before Kara had willingly submitted to her, before the woman from the stars had allowed her, a mere mortal to graze her fingertips across her body, to become giddy at the knowledge that the most powerful being on Earth craved her touch, just as much as Lena craved the power.

Usually Lena would be eyeing up the dance floor, finding a woman who kept sneaking glances at her before beckoning them over to her booth with a single finger and a raised eyebrow. However, she found herself perfectly content to slowly sip her cocktail and soak in the sexually charged atmosphere.

Lena watched as the group of people by the bar parted, revealing a blonde in a sinfully tight sleeveless black dress and heels. It takes a few moments for Lena to register that the woman is Kara, having never seen her in anything that provocative. Her hair was down, but she has kept her glasses on and her make up was darker than usual.

Kara scanned the crowd from the bar, she knew Lena was here, she had picked up the CEO’s heartbeat flying over National City. She spotted Lena in a booth towards the back of the room, and looked the other woman up and down before looking back to the dance floor. She didn’t acknowledge Lena; she wanted her to squirm, to beg. She smirked as she turned back towards the bar, her eyes flashing purple for a second as the effects of the periwinkle krytopnite coursed through her. She flagged down the bartender and placed her order; she was well aware of the effect she was having on Lena, she could hear the spike in her heart rate.

Lena saw Kara scan the room, her eyes running over her body, but no acknowledgement, no sunny smile or flustered blushing. She watched Kara turn back towards the bar and lean over to talk to the bartender; the material of her dress tightening over her arse and riding up slightly. Lena wanted to sick her teeth into the flesh and briefly pondered the reaction of the other patrons if she was to take Kara over the bar; if she was to push up Kara’s dress before sliding two fingers into her soaked folds as Kara gripped onto the bar, if she was to sit on the bar and push Kara to her knees and instruct her to lick her.She quickly dismissed the idea; she wasn’t really into overt exhibitionism.

With two drinks in her hand, Kara slowly sauntered over to where Lena was watching in the shadows.

‘Ms Luthor’ Kara greeted, her voice deeper than usual as she slid the martini glass in front of Lena.

‘Kara’ Lena responded, still unsure as to what dynamic was currently in play.

‘You look good’ Kara smiled as her eyes roamed Lena hungrily, taking in the slightly more relaxed attire of the CEO; her hair tied back, the front sprayed into a high quiff, the waistcoat with gold buttons with nothing underneath, the lace from her bra peeking through. Tight slacks and heels completed the look.

Kara couldn’t wait to rip them from Lena’s body, to have Lena sweaty and writhing beneath her, utterly wrecked.

‘You took the words right out of my mouth’ Lena smirked as she leaned back, taking in the flexing of Kara’s biceps and the predatory look on her face.

Kara’s tongue poked out to wet her lips as she contemplated how she wanted this evening to end. In truth there was only one option; she had given herself over to Lena, now it time for Lena to become hers.

‘Dance with me...’ Kara demanded as she held out her hand to Lena.

Lena took Kara’s hand as she stood and allowed herself to be pulled towards the dance floor. As a general rule Lena usually stayed in her booth, preferring to use her body language to flirt and make the women she desired come to her; it was a power move she had perfected over the years.

Kara led her to the middle of the floor among the gyrating hips and roaming hands before pulling Lena into her and snaking her hand to press against Lena’s lower back.

Lena let out a slight squeak in surprise as she found herself flush against Kara. She saw the sparkle in Kara’s eyes at the surprise and decided that Kara was toying with her, pushing the boundaries of their unspoken agreement.

Deciding she needed to regain the upper hand, Lena placed her hands on Kara’s hips and tried to spin her around.

‘Uh uh. Not tonight Ms Luthor...’ Kara chastised and removed Lena’s hands.

Lena looked into Kara’s eyes, wondering what could have spurred Kara into acting so boldly and saw the flash of purple; she immediately stepped back with a slight hint of fear on her face.

‘Don’t worry, I haven’t been exposed to Red Kryptonite’ Kara chuckled as she read the look on Lena’s face, ‘it’s a different kind that lowers my inhibitions; makes me more… _assertive,_ makes me want you quivering beneath me.’

Lena stepped back closer to Kara, running her fingertips up Kara’s arms before cupping the back of Kara’s neck and pulling the superhero closer to her.

‘And what makes you think you get to be in control?’ Lena husked as she sucked Kara’s earlobe between her teeth, ‘this isn’t how this works Ms Danvers.’

‘Because it intrigues you, to lose control, to surrender to another’ Kara lowered her mouth and bit into Lena’s neck, soothing the red flesh with her tongue.

Lena whimpered and Kara smirked; she would have Lena begging beneath her before sunrise.

Lena had to admit Kara was right; no one ever saw past the Luthor name, the power she wielded because of it, the tight skirts and the heels. It was assumed that the Luthor would be in control, so she played the role and discovered a raw enjoyment for it, but handing over the control she had perfectly maintained for so many years? That thought scared her a little.

But with Kara? Kara was safe and Kara wouldn’t hurt her. She pushed out all thoughts of what else she wanted Kara to be and focused on moving her body in time to the music.

Kara spun Lena around so that her back was flush to her and placed her hands on Lena’s hips, moving them to the beat. Kara’s hands roamed Lena’s body occasionally brushing under her waistcoat at the top of her stomach, _accidentally_ brushing higher to graze over Lena’s hardened nipples. Lena groaned slightly and pushed her arse back into Kara, grinding against her centre, eliciting a small moan from the Kryptonian.

Kara’s movements became bolder; she nipped at Lena’s neck as one hand slid lower and lower until it reached the waistband of Lena’s slacks. Her fingertips dipped below the material and she felt Lena stiffen in her arms.

‘No one is watching’ she purred in Lena’s ear, ‘they’re all too busy drinking or thinking about fucking each other to notice us...’

Lena glanced round and saw that Kara was right; no one was even looking their way. She relaxed slightly and let the music and the feeling of Kara’s fingers wash over her.

Kara slid her hand below Lena’s slacks and gently rubbed Lena’s centre through the lace of her panties.

‘You’re already so wet for me...’ Kara murmured in awe as she slowly teased Lena, who’s head fell back to rest against her shoulder, ‘as you enjoy setting rules for me so much, let me lay out a few of my own. You make any sound and I stop. Understood?’

She saw the slight nod of Lena’s head in agreement.

‘Answer me’ Kara demanded.

‘Yes’ Lena whispered out.

‘Yes what...’

Lena bit her lip, unsure if she could actually say the words; she knew Kara was playing her, just as she had teased and played Kara the previous week. She felt Kara’s grip on her hip increase beyond a level that would be considered human as the fingers on her other hand lightly glided over her clit.

‘Yes _what..._ ’ Kara probed again.

‘Yes, Ms… Ms Danvers...’ Lena whispered out, Kara’s super hearing picking up the words.

‘Try again’ Kara chuckled as she starts to remove her hand.

Lena breathed in heavily, racking her brain for what Kara wants to hear, when suddenly-

‘Yes Supergirl!’

‘Good girl’ Kara growled as she slides her hand back down and underneath Lena’s panties this time, ‘remember what I said; no more sounds.’

Lena nods and turns to bury her face into Kara’s neck to stifle her moans as fingers circle her clit.

Lena brought one arm up to tangle her fingers into Kara’s hair as Kara rubbed her clit in time to the music, in time to the beat that was vibrating through both their bodies.

Kara slipped two fingers into Lena, who bit into Kara’s shoulder to keep herself from moaning out. Kara chuckled as she moved her fingers at a ridiculously slow pace, waiting for Lena to whine in response. She could feel how deeply Lena was breathing and it was only a matter of time before she broke the one rule Kara had set out.

Lena huffed; she knew exactly what Kara was waiting for- this was payback not not letting her come after she broke the bed. The low chuckle she heard from Kara confirmed her suspicions. There was no way she was letting Kara win.

Lena rolled her hips in an effort to get Kara to thrust her fingers quicker and deeper, but quickly found that she was unable to move, Kara having moved her hand from Lena’s hip to rest across her stomach, pinning her in place.

Kara continued at the slow pace for a few minutes before suddenly curling her fingers. A moan escaped from Lena before she could stop it and Kara immediately removed her fingers, smirking triumphantly.

‘I warned you Lena’ Kara purred as she brought her two fingers covered in Lena’s arousal up to her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around the digits and sucked them clean while Lena clenched her thighs together and tried to regulate her breathing. ‘Send a message to your driver’ Kara demanded as she pulled Lena to the secluded corner she had spotted.

Lena sent a quick message for Leonard to come and collect her along with the address before placing her phone back in her pocket. She quickly found herself pushed up against the wall, Kara’s thigh between her legs as Kara’s lips roamed her neck, nipping and sucking, leaving a trail of reddened marks in her wake.

‘Now you’re going to have to wait before I let you come’ Kara interjected between kisses, ‘it’s not my fault you couldn’t follow the rules...’ she added at Lena’s whine.

‘ _Kara..._ ’ Lena panted out as Kara teasingly brushed her nipples through her waistcoat, rocking against Kara’s thigh trying to cause some friction to relieve some of the pressure that had built up.

‘No!’ Kara growled out as her eyes flashed purple, ‘we’re not playing by your rules this time Lena. You belong to me. Understood?’

Before she could reply, Lena felt her phone buzz in her pocket signalling Leonard was waiting outside. Kara placed a bruising kiss to Lena’s lips and then took her by the hand, leading them both out into the cool air.

Kara spotted the black Mercedes and walked over to it, her heels clicking on the ground. She opened the door and climbed in.

‘Hi Leonard, you may want to put the partition up and turn some music on...’

Leonard simply pressed the button to raise the partition, his facial expression never changing.

Kara smiled and settled back against the leather of the seat and kicked her heels off just as Lena’s head came through the door.

Lena noted the closed partition between the seats and her driver and raised an eyebrow in question as she sat down onto the cool leather next to Kara.

‘I don’t know why you’ve sat there’ Kara questioned playfully as she placed her hand onto Lena’s shoulder and pushed down gently, ‘I think you’d look much better on your knees... between my thighs...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments about our Honeymoon; we had an awesome time!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr under 'Kassebaum'


	7. Chapter 7

Lena followed Kara from the club, her legs slightly wobbly from the events that had just transpired on the dance floor.

She hung back for a moment, letting Kara walk ahead of her towards the Mercedes that had pulled up and took a steadying breath; this shift in their dynamic was not what she had anticipated when she had entered the club. She had read about the effects of Periwinkle Kryptonite from the documents Lex had left behind and knew that it was still her Kara, if a somewhat more _assertive_ version. She knew that she could call an end to the evening, but Kara had been right; she was intrigued to surrender control.

Lena decided she wanted to see where the night would take her and took a deep breath before following Kara to the door of her car. She climbed in and sat on the cool leather next to the Kryptonian, noting the closed partition. She turned to face Kara, eyebrow raised, wondering what exactly she had in store.

‘I don’t know why you’ve sat there’ Kara questioned playfully as she placed her hand onto Lena’s shoulder and pushed down gently, ‘I think you’d look much better on your knees... between my thighs...’

Both of Lena’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at the boldness of Kara’s statement; she’d never been on her knees for anyone. She felt the pressure on her shoulder increase and after a beat allowed herself to surrender, settling on her knees on the floor of the car.

‘Good girl’ Kara murmured, stroking her hand down Lena’s cheek as she took in the sight of the Luthor looking back up at her, eyes almost luminescent in the soft lighting of the town car.

An unexpected bolt of arousal shot through Lena at the praise.

‘Must be difficult, to be on your knees in front of a Super’ Kara chuckled, taunting Lena, ‘but I have to admit, I quite like it.’

Lena ignored the jibe, preferring to use her new position to her advantage; sliding her hands up and under Kara’s dress to slowly drag her fingernails back down, smirking to herself as she felt Kara shudder slightly.

Lena pushed up Kara’s dress and realised the Superhero wasn’t wearing panties. She cocked an eyebrow in surprise at the revelation, her mind immediately going back to the time Kara had forgotten to put on underwear the first time she had summoned her to L Corp as Supergirl.

She pushed Kara’s legs wider and brought a single digit up to run through her slick folds, gathering up her arousal and running small circles around her clit, barely applying any pressure. If she was going to be on her knees, it didn’t have to mean she wasn’t in control…

Kara’s head rolled back to loll against the headrest as the barely there touches made her heart rate quicken.

After a few moments, she decided she’s had enough of the teasing, enough of Lena continually making her wait, enough of the games that were always on Lena’s terms. She threaded her fingers into Lena hair and yanked out the tie that held up her ponytail. Wrapping her fingers into the hair at the base of Lena’s neck, Kara yanked until Lena was looking up at her.

‘Didn’t I make myself clear Ms. Luthor?’ Kara growled, ‘I want you to fuck me...’

With that, Kara pushed Lena’s head towards her centre and waited.

Lena ran her tongue over Kara’s clit, circling it a few times with the tip. Kara hissed and tightened her grip in Lena’s hair.

A rush of power coursed through Kara at the sight of Lena on her knees, using her tongue to tease her clit and she wondered if this was what it was truly like to feel like a God amongst mortals, to be worshipped by them.

‘Yes Lena, right there...’ Kara encouraged as Lena wrapped her lips around Kara’s clit and sucked, her hips starting to writhe.

Lena continued to alternate between flicking her tongue over Kara’s clit and sucking, until she could feel Kara getting close; her hips starting to buck, her abs constricting. Knowing Kara was moments away from orgasm, she stopped and pulled back.

A whine left Kara’s throat, but before Kara could say anything, Lena slid her tongue between Kara’s soaked folds, who slammed her fist down on the arm rest next to her.

‘Fuck!’ Kara cried out as Lena buried her tongue deep inside her, using her hands to pull Kara’s hips closer to her.

Kara wrapped her leg around Lena’s shoulder, allowing her to delve deeper, the heel of her shoe pressing lightly into Lena’s back.

Lena continued to fuck Kara with her tongue and brought up a hand to rub Kara’s slick clit. Kara arched her back as she came, a stream of Kryptonian obscenities falling from her lips, her hips leaving the leather seat of the car.

Lena sat back on her heels as Kara came down from her high, placing a gentle kiss at the top of Kara’s thigh.

The car finally came to a stop outside Lena’s penthouse. Leonard, the driver, who had been in Lena’s service for many years vowed never to tell her that he had been circling the block for the last ten minutes after Kara had accidentally slammed the intercom button with her fist.

The minute Kara felt the slight jolt of the car coming to a stop she opened the door and stepped out into the cool air, smoothing down her dress, leaving Lena on the floor of the town car behind her.

Lena took a few moments to collect herself, before following Kara out of the car, masking her surprise well as she saw her own apartment building; she had assumed Kara had directed Leonard to drive to her apartment instead.

She shivered slightly at the cold air and instantly felt Kara press up against her, her breath hot against her ear.

Kara took Lena’s bag, taking out the key card to allow access up to the penthouse and walked straight towards the elevator, Lena following behind. She swiped the card and the elevator started to move towards the top floor. Not wasting any time, she pulled Lena towards her, bringing their lips together, still able to taste herself on Lena’s lips.

She palmed Lena’s breasts through the material of her waistcoat and bra, molesting every inch of skin. She could hear Lena’s heart rate quickening and could feel the heat radiating off of her. Knowing she didn’t have long until the elevator reached it’s destination, she fisted either side of the waistcoat and pulled, buttons scattering over the floor. Before she had chance to continue, the elevator doors dinged and opened to reveal the private hallway to the penthouse.

Kara took Lena by the hand and strode towards the door. Once inside, she started to strip Lena of each piece of clothing on their way to the bedroom; her heels were abandoned just inside the doorway; her bra on the sofa as they passed; her trousers, ripped after Kara was frustrated by the zipper, were strewn across the hallway. Lena only had her panties on by the time they made it to the bedroom.

Inside the bedroom, Kara pushed Lena onto the bed, before kicking her own heels off and climbing on.

Kara moved to straddle Lena in the middle of the bed, Lena’s hands immediately finding Kara’s arse, fondling and squeezing the flesh. Kara threaded her hands into Lena’s hair, scratching her fingernails into Lena’s skull. The effect was instant; Lena’s hands fell from Kara’s arse, falling with a dull thud onto the bed beside her, her head tilted back, eyes shut, her mouth open slightly at the pure pleasure caused by Kara digging her fingertips into her head.

Suddenly Kara’s hands were gone and Lena stifled a whimper at the back of her throat, her eyes wide in surprise.

She watched as Kara leaned over to her bedside table and opened the top drawer, rummaging for something in particular.

Kara sat back, running the silk ties that had been used on her through her fingers, a questioning look on her face.

Fear bubbled within Lena, she’d never been restrained during sex and her eyes darted to the bedroom door, locating the nearest exit. She schooled her features in seconds, the Luthor training kicking in.

Kara saw the flash of fear dart across Lena’s face and tilted her palm downwards, the ribbons falling through her fingers to hit the floor. She paused for a second to decide on a new course of action.

‘I want you to put your hands above your head’ Kara commanded, leaving no room for argument.

Lena hesitated a little too long, casting her eyes downwards.

Kara captured Lena’s jaw with her hand and tugged upwards so that they were staring eye to eye, ‘I said, put your hands above your head’ her voice harsh. Her hand slid down, over Lena’s throat and lightly squeezed.

‘Now.’

Lena gasped at the feeling of Kara’s hand wrapped around her throat, the raw power in such a gentle grip. She raised her hands above her head and wrapped her fingers around the bars of the headboard.

‘Very good’ Kara smiled, ‘that wasn’t so hard now, was it?’

Lena shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

Kara brought her hands down the Lena’s breasts, palming them before twisting her nipples.

‘That wasn’t so hard now, was it?’

She repeated her question and waited for a response.

Lena gasped, her back arching off the bed as the pain registered, her hands however, remained above her head, gripping onto the headboard.

‘No Supergirl!’ she stuttered out, knowing Kara was waiting for a response, after all, she would have expected one, had their positions been reversed.

‘That’s better’ Kara murmured as she lowered her mouth to each nipple in turn, soothing it with her tongue.

Kara moved to the underside of Lena’s breast and sucked hard, making a small noise of approval at the reddened flesh.

Deciding to take her time, Kara trailed feather light kisses across Lena’s torso, interspersed with sucking whichever parts of Lena took her fancy, littering her body with red marks.

‘What do you prefer Lena; the power I’m wielding over you? Or the power contained submissive beneath you, knowing at any moment it could emerge, that I could overpower you...’ Kara questioned as she sat back to survey her handiwork; Lena’s body covered with a mixture of love bites and lipstick.

She chuckled as she watched Lena try to formulate an answer.

‘Is the genius Luthor having trouble making a sentence?’ Kara cooed as her hand dipped between Lena’s thighs to rub the damp material. ‘Rao Lena, you’re so wet...’

Kara pulled Lena’s panties off, discarding them on the floor behind and pushed Lena’s legs apart, butterflying them back until Lena was fully exposed to her.

‘There’s one thing I’ve been holding out on you...’ Kara whispered as she settled between Lena’s thighs before holding her breath for a few seconds.

‘Fuck!’ Lena cried out as she felt Kara’s now cold tongue on her clit, her hips instinctively bucking.

Kara placed her arm across Lena’s belly, pinning her in place, to continue her assault on Lena’s throbbing clit.

Unable to move, and keeping her fingers wrapped around the headboard, Lena began to writhe as Kara used her freeze breath to slowly tease her.

She wanted more.

She wrapped her legs around Kara’s shoulders to try and get her to stop teasing, but instead Kara stopped.

‘Whaaaat?’ Lena whined.

‘Stop trying to control the pace Lena… you’re not the one in charge here.’

Kara tapped Lena’s thighs and waited until she spread them.

The moment they were wide enough, Kara corkscrewed two fingers into Lena, thrusting deep and long. Lena started to roll her hips to meet Kara’s thrusts, both women knowing the Luthor was close to orgasm.

Kara pumped her fingers in and out of Lena while alternating between sucking hard on her clit and soothing it with her tongue. Lena’s hips began to buck more erratically, a sheen of sweat covering her body.

‘I want you to beg me Lena’ Kara commanded as she curled her fingers.

Lena remained silent, she wasn’t about to beg…

Kara removed her tongue and pushed herself up onto her elbows, placing a sharp slap to Lena’s clit.

‘You don’t get to come until you beg me.’

Lena felt another sting reverberate through her body as Kara slapped her clit again, her fingers thrusting slowly now.

Eventually Lena relented, pleas pouring from her lips.

‘Good girl’ Kara murmured and sucked hard on Lena’s swollen clit.

Lena cried out as her walls clenched around Kara’s fingers, her release taking over her body.

Kara kissed her way back up Lena’s twitching body and noted with a hint of a smile that Lena was still holding tight to the headboard, knuckles white. Kara gently prised Lena’s fingers from the metal bars, kissing each knuckle before placing a gentle kiss to Lena’s lips.

A few moments later, Kara, still fully clothed, climbed off of the bed, fetched her shoes and headed towards the door of the bedroom.

‘Thank you Ms. Luthor’ she smirked, and shut the door behind her, leaving Lena on the bed, spent, covered in sweat and unable to really process what had happened that evening. She constant reminders of Kara’s strength and power had been slightly terrifying, albeit a slight turn on.

The reversal of power had left her drained and she wasn’t quite sure what it meant for their relationship.

 

***

 

For days Kara didn’t know what to do; the temptation to text Lena, to fly past L.Corp, was almost too much, but she resisted, the silence from Lena keeping her at bay.

She knew she had been under the influence of the Periwinkle Kryptonite, but she had wanted everything she had done, she had wanted to control Lena, to exercise her powers, but it wasn’t what she craved...

Eventually it became too much for Kara to bear; she _had_ to see Lena.

She walked to Lena’s penthouse, using the time to clear her head. In the secluded alleyway beside the building, she changed into her supersuit, hoping Lena would understand the symbolism.

She flew up and landed on the balcony and tried the door- it opened.

She walked through and suddenly felt unsure of her entire plan- here she was, _Supergirl_ , standing in the middle of Lena’s apartment, unsure of what it was she wanted to say.

Lena was engrossed typing on her laptop, completely unaware of the conflicted Kryptonian behind her.

Kara cleared her throat.

Lena turned, startled by the intrusion.

She saw Kara standing behind her, her heart skipping a beat, something she was positive Kara heard.

She saw Kara standing there, in her supersuit, and waited.

Kara took a deep breath and walked towards Lena before sinking to her knees at Lena’s feet, her cape splayed out behind her.

Lena raised an eyebrow in surprise; she had been expecting an emotional babble in true Kara Danvers style.

‘I’m yours’ Kara stuttered out, her eyes firmly on the ground.

‘Are you?’

Kara looked up at Lena, her eyes portraying everything she couldn't say.

‘Yes… Mistress.’

Lena thought her heart was going to burst, she had been waiting so long to hear Kara call her that, to submit fully to her.

‘Kara, do you fully understand what you are asking of me?’

‘Yes Mistress’ Kara answered, her voice steady and sure.

Lena smiled.

Power had never felt so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter of Power is dedicated to rTracker, who is truly an amazing smut writer and helped with the inspiration for this chapter. If you've enjoyed the power play, I recommend her fic 'Rivals'- it leaves you aroused, surprised and desperate for more... (I'm sure there's a wonderful innuendo in there somewhere that she will tell me about)


End file.
